One Once More
by StarReader2009
Summary: Love lasts forever and for these two it does. Basically this a x-over however there is no category for this x-over so I'm just putting it in the available category that fits with the story. This story may changed to rated M just to be warned. Alot of deep romance in this&I'd recommend having an open mind about this, so give it a go! R&R please! I'm bad at summaries so here :


_Ok so I got this idea while watching this movie called the womb. It's very intense and what some people would call weird unless they have a very open mind like me because usually I see the brighter point of view of things – or to break it down, I'm quite optimistic. If you haven't seen this movie then you won't get it. I propose reading the summary of the movie on Wikipedia to understand to at least a degree of what I'm talking about or watch some videos on Youtube about the movie. Anyway this is my rendition of after the movie. I haven't exactly figured everything out so if anybody who has watched the movie can help me out or give out some suggestions that would be helpful. So enjoy!_

* * *

I stared out into the sky at the stars following a trail to them where I knew somewhere Tommy was out there. It had been years since I have dared think about him. Although the fact I had I spelled to forget that life and made a new one.

I closed my eyes as the burn that could only be seen as pain seared my heart. The last moments that I had seen he was walking out of the door and his last words to me.

"_Thank you,"_ he had paused but he spoke again more softly. _"Rebecca."_

I closed my eyes and lips parted as I thought back moments before where we were entwined and in tune with each other. Where we danced as if satisfying something long going which was most likely. I had acted as a mother his whole life but in the end we were never just mother and son because of a past life. We were connected.

Forever I knew but somehow on that day where the truth fell free falling that it was over for him. That he had to go out on his own to find out who he is, his own identity but he didn't know that he already had an identity. He was Tommy… always Tommy… no matter he was clone or not… he was Tommy…

I opened my eyes and tears were shown, slowly falling down my face.

"Tommy," I brokenly said, tightening my grip on my shirt above where my heart is. "Find me." I closed my eyes and whispered again, "Please find me." Unknown to me a shooting star flew across the sky as I made my plea; my wish.

Not too far away in a manner of hours a man stepped out of a cab with two bags looking around him before paying the cab which slowly drove out as soon as he was paid. Tommy looked around him and sighed before heading into the building with a sign that said Mystic Grill.

~.~.~.~.~

He walked inside looking around him before he went to the bar to talk to the bartender.

"Excuse me," he called out to the bartender who walked to him with a curious and expectant look. "Can you help me? I'm afraid I'm a little lost."

"Sure, dude," the bartender replied with an interested look directed at the foreigner. Tommy smiled in delight.

"Great, I'm looking for someone who lives in town with dark hair, just about shorter than me," he replied throwing some of his bags on top of the counter patting his jacket before he reached in and pulled a picture out. "I'm looking for this woman."

"Oh yeah," he nodded while cleaning a mug with a towel. "That's Elena Gilbert she lives a few blocks from here."

Tommy's eyes lit up and a huge smile graced his lips. "Great. Thanks, mate."

The bartender nodded in reply before walking into the back room. Once he was gone, Tommy dropped his smile and groaned hitting his head on the counter. While the bartender was walking away, Tommy had looked at his watch to see the time but it was too late to start searching for _her_.

"Excuse me," a voice came from his right and he lifted his head up slightly to see who talked to him. There stood a blonde woman whose hair was in a ponytail.

"Did you say you were looking for Elena?" the blonde asked curiously.

"Yeah, we're… old friends," Tommy replied with some hesitation and a devious look shown in the blonde's eye.

"Well my family's having a ball tonight and we would love for you to come," she said before putting in, "Elena's coming to the ball and I bet she would be happy to see you there."

Tommy nodded although hesitantly as nervous feelings of how she would react to seeing he again flew through his mind in different scenarios. Would she be shocked to see him? Or happy? Angry?

He shook his head a little that was too unnoticeable to the naked eye and he smiled friendly at the blonde.

"Well I'm sure that I'll attend," he assured before he held a hand out. "I'm Thomas but you can call me Tommy."

She reached out a hand and shook his in kind. "My name is Rebekah."

He froze in shock for a moment before he quickly relaxed and chuckled amused. At Rebekah's offended and slightly confused and angry face, he amended with an explanation.

"Sorry, it's just I have a friend whose name is Rebecca." He smiled kindly at her and she calmed down some.

"I'm assuming that you just got into town," Rebekah said before nodding to the door entrance. "There's a hotel nearby if you're planning to stay."

He briefly looked back and forth at the door then at Rebekah with a smile on his face.

"Thank you," he said hurriedly grabbing his bags before jogging over to the door with a call back to Rebekah.

"See you later, Rebekah!" He yelled before looking at the sidewalk before he began to make his way to the hotel.

~.~.~.~.~

Elena moved through the crowds and hoards of people that spread out through one room to another. She had considered wearing her black ball gown before an old dress of hers caught her eye. It was a beautiful white dress that split, showing her right leg with a strap that went across her chest and over her shoulder. It was gorgeous as the studs that were on the dress shown on the strap.

She chose to wear it since the only time she had ever worn it was at her first school prom back in Japan. Elena found it fitting because for some reason she felt that something big was going to happen during her time at the ball. She assumed that it was just her nerves eating away because of her soon-to-come meeting with Esther. How wrong she was.

Elena looked around herself, thinking to herself of how grand that the originals seemed fit into the style the mansion was in. She looked back in front of her to see two familiar men walking towards her and she sighed inside to herself before she saw a flash of familiar brown hair flop in the corner of her eye.

She could feel her heart stop as she caught sight of _him_. Elena's eyes widened stepping slightly towards him but just then someone stepped in front of him just as he turned slightly to her direction and their eyes connected. Suddenly that familiar need to be with him again started to rise in her and her breathing deepened slightly. She could vaguely hear Damon and Stefan try to catch her attention or were trying to see what took her off guard.

"Sorry, would you guys excuse me?" She asked out of nowhere barely glancing at them before leaving the Salvatore brothers in the dust in confusion and wariness for her safety.

She hurriedly but carefully made her way to where she saw _him_ but when she reached where he was, he was gone already. She looked at her surroundings desperately trying to find him. Elena was determined to believe that it wasn't her mind messing with her because with certainty she was not going out of her mind. Soon she felt a warm hand graze her shoulder before breathing by her ear told her that someone was behind her.

"Hello, Rebecca," at the sound of the voice butterflies started in the pit of her stomach and her heart warmed in comfort and relief. She unconsciously leaned back into him her body seeking his without her consent and knowledge.

"Tommy," Elena breathed out before the daze in her mind cleared up mostly. "What are you doing here? I thought after you left that you wouldn't try to find me." But he didn't reply to her question except leaving her with a request.

"We need to talk alone," he muttered in her ear before the pressure on her shoulder told her to turn around. "But first…"

She slowly turned around and again her breath caught in her throat. Now that she was up close to him, she could see how deep his handsomeness became more prominent. His hair although still floppy was pulled away from his face to give a clean look however he still had some stubble on his chin. She smiled weakly at him and he smiled back at her grasping her hand that reached out to smooth over his cheek. Although it wasn't in rejection to her touch and that was proven as he placed her hand on the side of his face.

"Hello," he said again but with a silly grin on his face and small tears in her eyes began to form as she laughed a little in response.

"Hello," she repeated his words with some laugh in her voice and he breathed out a sigh that could've been one of relief before he kissed the palm of her hand that was still on his face. Elena reluctantly removed her hand from his face and slowly hands began to creep onto her waist and her hands began on his shoulders. Seeing that the other's intentions were the same, they almost threw each other at the same time to be grasped in a huge hug that they could almost barely breathe but they didn't care. They both started breathing in the other's scent after years of separation and suddenly his grip on her tightened.

"I missed you." He whispered and unknown to him, those three little words just lit her heart up. Her hug strengthened and she closed her eyes, a tear making its way down her cheek.

She sniffed a bit as they pulled apart and they smiled at each other in happiness before laughing a bit. Tommy held his arm out to her to which she stared curiously at then at his face which was lit up.

"Would you like to dance?"

Elena nodded in reply with a happy face before taking his arm lifting a bit of her dress to keep from stepping on it. She had to laugh a little as he began power walking to the dance floor that she had to jog a little to be in pace with him. When he stopped all of a sudden in the middle of the dance floor, she had to steel herself to the ground from falling.

He gently grabbed her waist with one hand while holding her hand in the other and her other hand on his shoulder. Slowly they swayed together before they got into the music and Tommy acted quickly.

She gasped then laughed as he dipped her back before he brought her upright and hauled her up slightly off the ground, spinning them around. She screamed in delight with a huge smile on her face and closed her eyes uncaring at the interested and somewhat annoyed eyes that were on them but she couldn't help it. Tommy could always make her laugh as he does some of the most immature and silly stuff with her. But then again he could always react something within Elena that can take her off guard without her knowing it.

Soon disappointedly they came to a resting stop and Tommy put her back on the ground before getting into the position they were before with big smiles on their faces. She rested her forehead on his chest and sighed contently turning her head slightly when a familiar woman standing on the stairs caught her attention. Esther had a small smile on her face and Elena's lips parted in surprise, lifting her head slightly off of Tommy's chest. Seeing the elder witch brought Elena to a slow reality check of what she was really here for.

She reluctantly moved back from him as he looked at her confused and a little hurt at her movements. Seeing the look he was giving her, she softened and caressed his cheek.

"It's alright. I just need to take care of some things," she spoke soothingly before staring him in the eye. "Meet me at the front door after the toast, okay?" At his nod, she smiled at him before she left him on the dance floor looking after her longingly.

* * *

_Alright this part of the story is done and if you haven't watched the movie I suggested this was based on in the first author note at the top then just imagine Matt Smith from Doctor Who. Would you guys like me to continue this story? I'm hoping there'll be people who'll at least give me 2 reviews that will motivate me to keep this story going while I'm still on the phase of this particular movie Womb. So please review and give some suggestions if you've watched the movie I'm talking about and get where I'm trying to portray. Thanks!_


End file.
